


Laugh

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This is disgusting don't read it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: That sound shouldn't come out of a fearsome warrior. And yet...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



> Promised fluff for Davechicken in exchange for [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8397646) delightful ficlet.

Hux stared Kylo down in yet another of their now infamous disagreements, looking him right in the eye and refusing to back down.

 

It was their fourth this week, which was less than usual.

 

Hux once again attempted not to notice the decrease in their arguments, or the lack of real hatred in them, or how half of the time they ended with the two of them in bed.

 

He tried not to attribute this change to how frequently he and Ren slept together...or cuddled afterwards...or sometimes didn't even have sex at all, just collapsed into bed side by side...

 

None of that was at all relevant to the current predicament, which was Ren being stubborn as usual when clearly Hux was in the right.

 

"Don't test my patience, General," Ren growled, though there was no real threat to it. He stepped even closer into Hux's space. "And another thing..."

 

As he leaned forward to deliver the argument, he overestimated how much space was left between them, and when his nose bumped into Hux's the words cut off in his throat.

 

They stood nose-to-nose staring at each other’s too-close eyes, letting the absurdity of the moment sink in. Suddenly a small sound escaped Ren that Hux was certain he'd never heard before. Hux made an experimental movement of his nose against Ren's and Ren made the sound again. After a moment Hux realized it was a _giggle_.

 

Which was impossible. There was no way a sound like that came out of Kylo Ren of all people.

 

"Stop that," he snapped, which only made Kylo giggle _more_.

 

Hux tried to maintain his glare, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

 

Perhaps he could use this to his advantage...

 

Hux tilted his head up, lightly nuzzling along Kylo's cheek. That did the trick. Kylo began laughing in earnest at the tickling sensation, whatever argument he'd been attempting to make forgotten. Hux began to laugh too. He couldn't help it, the sound was infectious. He found it suited Ren’s soft, crooked features much more than a grumbled complaint.

 

The two of them stood there laughing, not even sure at what anymore. Hux's forehead ended up on Kylo's shoulder, Kylo's hands on Hux's hips. They laughed until they were out of breath and then stood there like that a little longer.

 

“What were we fighting about again?" Hux asked.

 

"I don't remember. If it was important, we can always pick it up later, if we have time."

 

And something about the idea of finding time to schedule in more bickering was so stupidly funny that Hux started to laugh all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
